


Saltwater Taffy

by thepiehole



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Maneating Mermaid AU, in progress, jesus what am i doing, mermaid au, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepiehole/pseuds/thepiehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My train of angry thoughts turned to confusion and curiosity when his eyes met mine. They were glowing. Blue as the water, shining like acid had been spilled in his irises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 0-0-0 Signals perspective changes.  
> Written for my ridiculous assbagel of a sister who happened to post it without my permission. Please excuse the badness that follows.

                I blinked. One moment the sea. Next, black. Patterns of veins on the back of my eyelids. My fingers groveling for leverage. Something. There was something wrapped around my foot. Dammit, was I drowning? How metaphorical. An Olympic gold medalist, death by drowning.

                I gasped, rising up over the clear water. A black cauldron filled my vision. The water underneath me had this ethereal glow. My toes were numb. My fingers were limp. Shit. Had I been caught by the tide?

                My feet were touching nothing, so the water had to be considerably deep. I shivered, taking another look at my surroundings. The cave had the entire shebang of creepy-ass fissures and jagged pebbles daring me to come to shore. But the water. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. All blue, green, calm, it smoldered like a burning flame.

                Anyways, it was beautiful.

                God, I am a sappy bastard.

**-0-0-0-**

                He looked like good prey from afar. But now. Blinking, confused, dazed. Drowning him would be such a waste.

                Nice figure, pretty face. Not the usual.

                I brushed a fin against his calf. Muscular. He started. Then he started flailing. How unsightly. Nevertheless, he knew the water. He was used to it.

               It was strange, looking up at a human. Distorted with proportion. All legs, chin, and pectoral muscles. Oh, and red. Strange claret locks, bobbing at the surface. They looked soft, easy to thread through, while biting into the column of his delicate throat.

 

**-0-0-0-**

                Listen. When one is presumably alone in the water, one does not suspect to be molested by a fish. Or the little mermaid, for that matter.

                I flopped around in the water like a drowning cow. Yes, not manly. I know. Somehow I came to my senses and paddled furiously to the rocky bank. I heaved my form onto the pebbles. Then I stared at the water. For two minutes straight. Without blinking. There was definitely something in there. Something good sized. Something not safe.

                Not anything I couldn’t handle, mind you. I rolled my soaked sleeves up, getting into a codfish spearing stance.

**-0-0-0-**

                This was entertaining. Humans with their fragile bones and air filled heads. I liked to scare my prey, but I was an unhygienic eater anyways. The thought of playing around with this one was slightly exhilarating.

                I hovered under the surface, letting the darkness of my shadow pool above me.

                There was another ungraceful splash, then the rumbling of fallen pebbles. I gave it a moment or so. Then I rose.

 

**-0-0-0-**

                Expecting a giant fish or some man- eating sea monster, I was quite surprised to see a damp head rise over the water. I might have screamed. Maybe.

                I was on the ground for one matter.

                “What the hell, man?” I sputtered. The salt stung my eyes, the blasted pebbles were impaling me. He rose farther. Wait, how the fuck was he doing that? This passive looking shirtless guy. If I was not ready to piss my pants and rip his throat out at the same time I would have admired his well-toned abdomen. Was this lunatic the one who dragged me down here? What kind of sick-

                My train of angry thoughts turned to confusion and curiosity when his eyes met mine. They were glowing. Blue as the water, shining like acid had been spilled in his irises. I took him in again. There were strange gill-like slits protruding out of his neck, opening and closing like... like they were breathing for him.

                His emotionless face grew closer, moving forward gracefully. How was he doing-

                He shot up out of the water, onto the bank, head thrust forward. A few inches away from my face. Blue eyes burrowed into my scull, lips slightly parting.  

**-0-0-0-**

 

                Closer, his face was delicate and unruly. His brows formed deep crevices, a look of anger that had made itself home on pale skin. His flesh contrasted well with his strange hair, and claret irises. Skin, bleached, the stench of chlorine radiating from every pore. I sucked in a breath. All I had to do was reach forward; sink my teeth in that neck.  Dig my fingers into his spindly ribcage, feel the palpating organ between my fingers.

                But... I wanted to play.

                 I twisted my torso to the side, swishing my tail to the surface. His pupils narrowed. He stumbled back, disbelief flooding his angry expression. Interesting.

                My fingers found the edge of the bank, hoisting myself up.

                “No, fuck no, SHIT!”

                I clicked my tongue. This one was loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is escalating haha  
> Kinda short sorry  
> And the grammar things, i suck.

  
What. The. Fuck. . I scrambled backwards, blinking rapidly. Was this cave filled with dank shit, or something? My fingers scraped against the sharp stone, cutting into the palm. I winced. The... thing was still here. Shit.  
He- no it, it had twisted itself onto the bank, tale splayed on the rocks. Torso twisted. Lithe muscles curling around the ribcage, gills opening and closing. Skin, supple, stark white. Eyes glowing, an uninterested expression settled on his pallid face. Admiring his physique had distracted my depth perception and now he was closer. So close. My vision narrowed. His pupils dilating, eyes clouding. Hunger.  
I should back away, defend myself... What? The scent of sea water climbed up my nostrils, filling my lungs. It was slightly... intoxicating. I slunk forward to inhale more. More.  
Our noses were an inch from embracing, his head tilted. Fingers slipped my jaw. Thin, porous. Long. I shivered. The snaked up to my temple, and then into my hair. Slipping over my earlobes, brushing over my scalp. A thick weight slipped around my thigh, winding around my knees. I was trapped. Somehow I didn’t care. It wasn’t until I stared up at his lips did I notice that they were moving. Forming some delicate melody that messed my neurons up. His hands tugged on my locks, driving away the coherent thoughts away. I took a breath, eyelids falling shut, dizzy. Fuck. More tugging. Then lips on mine.

-0-0-0-

Chlorine skin. I just wanted to dig into it, leave fingerprints across his neck, arms, thighs, calves littered like blood blooming in the water. I twisted to gain better access to his face. The curve of his cheekbones, the arc of his lips, and delicate jaw. I opened my mouth, singing the standard melody. The human underneath my hands crumbled, stilled, all harsh breaths and glazed eyes. The internal child rejoiced.  
His hair was inexplicably soft. Wine red. Hunger gnawing at my throat. I threaded my fingers into the strands, pulling slightly. Inhale. My prey was docile, allowing my fin to slip around his knees. Breath. I dived in, ready to taste those reluctant lips.

-0-0-0-

Kissing him was drowning. Wet, hungry. Teeth clashing, my hands not knowing where to go. My brain not functioning, knowing only one thing. Greed. More. His tale flicked. Fuck. Shi- Tongue. There was a tongue in my mouth-  
And hands climbing up my soaked t-shirt. My damned fingers finally found their rightful home in my assailant’s hair. Soft, dark. I fought. My other hand rushed to his waist, pulling. Chests mashed together. Control. What control? How many times does one get to make out with a mermaid? Especially when it felt so damn good.

-0-0-0-

After a few seconds of exchanging breaths I found that his teeth were deadly. Sharp, shark like, digging in my lips, drawing blood. Infuriatingly sweet and painful. His hands came up, glided against my skin. Vertebrates vibrating, I twisted into his touch. Hands in my hair. His lungs fluxuating in his chest. Fingers. Breath. Yum.  
I licked a stripe up his jaw. Salt stung my tongue. Lower. I extended my jaw, clamping down on the side of his neck. Hitching breath. Strangled moans. I laughed into the column of his throat, hands finding their way to his shoulders. Quick. His grip tightened as I slid his jacket off. Suddenly he pushed forward. My balance crumpled, back hitting the jacked rocks. I hissed in pain. No time. I need to be back in control. He growled, digging his knee into my fin. I gasped. How unsightly. His teeth. Teeth.  
“Rin” He rasped. “My name is Rin”

My breath left again.

He lowered his head, closer, closer. My heart was... beating. Hard.

His breath tickled my earlobe. “I want you to sing it.”

-0-0-0-

  
Damp banks and flushed cheeks. God he was so fucking cute. I clicked my tongue. His glowing eyes widened, mouth falling open. He crooned, tail flicking up. I pulled the weighty shirt fabric up my torso. The humid air hit my bare skin. I shivered. Then his fingers brushed up my abdomen. I almost screamed, diving in for another kiss. This time it was slow, dragging, thick. It was painful. Hands in my hair, up my spine, down, penetrating every dip of muscle and skin. At this rate I was going to be finished in my pants. I had forgotten that there was, in fact, a mermaid underneath me. A mermaid with a mouth that tasted of saltwater candy. Ever lick and bite burst on my tongue, dulling my reason. I was seeing red. I lifted my head, heaving gulps of air. His eyes fluttered open, more vibrant than before, hooded with lust. His poker face stared back at me, lips swollen, bleeding. Then his hands went to an unforgivable place. I choked, collapsing on his shoulders.

  
“Fuck...”

  
His fingers were quick and firm, pressing over the wet fabric, circling over my hooded erection. I groaned. My fingers knotted in his soft locks, dragging his lips towards mine. I slid my tongue into his mouth, tasting the hums and moans vibrating out of his throat. His fingers dipped past the waistband of my khakis. I growled a little, shifting our position so that his acute torso was against mine. A devil grin on his face and hands in my pants. Damn.

-0-0-0-

  
I pulled the wretched cloth lower, leaving his cock fully exposed. So many times I had done this, yet this time, it felt... different. It was exhilarating. Everything about him was vivid and exciting. He was panting, flashing that set of untamed teeth. My need to wipe that infuriating expression off his face escalated so quickly, that a second later I was on his mouth. Something about kissing him. It was like a tsunami swirling in the depths of my stomach. My fingers dipped once again into the v-line curve of his waist line. I grappled his skin, wet and soft. I moved my hand languidly down to his muscled thighs. His breath hitched, his cheeks warmed against mine. I pulled away from his mouth moving to drag my tongue along his collarbone. His head snapped back, a crooning sound escaping from his lips. I continued tasting his skin, intent to skim every inch. My fingers wrapped around his cock. He choked. “Ungg....” I paused. I had an idea. My hands left his skin. 

-0-0-0-

  
His fingers hooked into my clavicles. I winced as he pulled me into the water. My body sunk in. In a swift movement he pushed my back against the rocks. His fingers were on me again. He gave my cock one an experimental pump, catching my lips in his teeth. My hand tightened in his hair. The water sloshed as he continued to move his hand up and down my- "Augh", I managed. His lidded eyes met mine once again, a smile pulling up the corners of his lips. He slid his fingers down the base and up to the tip, leaning forward to place a wet kiss on my nose. I might have made more sounds at this point, but looking back it's all a blur. A hazy, lust-filled blur. My hands were now grappling the rocks for some kind of leverage, because his hair was too soft, too fine. Then he let go. I was not prepared for that. I groaned, shaking my head. I watched in slight horror and anticipation as his flushed face sunk into the water. Was he going to do what I thought he was- Fuck! A tail flicked up my thigh, long fingers climbing down the muscles of my abdomen. The water bubbled underneath me, indicating that the merman was laughing. He was laughing! Laughing at- "Ohhhaa" I clamped my hand over my mouth, nearly choking on my own breath. I looked down. Warped by the surface tension of the water was a pair of glowing blue eyes. Staring straight up at me. His lips were wrapped around- Fuck. Then his eyes closed and he sucked. My hands went limp. I was inside his mouth. Shit. Shit. I bit painfully into my bottom lip, muffling the sound climbing through my throat. He swallowed my cock, letting the length slide further into his mouth. The frigid water enveloping my lower body amplified the heat of the mermaid’s tight lips. I imagined his cheeks were hollowed because the suction around my cock increased. This time it was impossible not to moan. My hips twitched, my vision swimming. Suddenly, he pulled off my cock, cold water prickling my swollen length. I gasped, instinctively thrusting forward. His fingers wrapped around my cock, pumping it once for good measure and then proceeding to lick the underside, leaving a trail of warmth. My fingers dug into his hair, pulling harshly. My hips bucked slightly as the tip of my cock hit the base of his throat. Shit, I wanted to fuck his mouth harder. Harder. 

-0-0-0-

  
After the human was reduced to a mass of messy moans and wanton murmurs, I pushed up to the surface for air. As I inhaled, I drank in the sight in front of me. Rin, that was his name. Rin was panting, eyes closed, hands grappling the rocky structure behind him. His claret locks were plastered to his forehead, cheeks rich with dilated blood vessels. He smelled like a feast. I licked my lips and pushed my body flush against his. His eyes opened lazily, red, glazed, and- A shrill sound pierced my ears; I almost reeled back, screaming. I just needed to- The screeching shattered my eardrum again, leaving my head splitting. I squeezed my eyelids shut, slowly swimming farther away from the human. Through my minimal vision I could see a look of confusion spread across his perfect face. I reached out, my siren’s voice pulled from my vocal chords and pitched into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am having a little trouble with writing the endgame of this story, and school is killing me. If you guys have any suggestions just leave them below in the comments. Thanks for reading this :)  
> I am currently cursing myself for writing this in 1st person, what was I thinking?  
> Oh I added stuff hehe cliffhanger.

**Author's Note:**

> For my sister :) haha sure.


End file.
